Vicious Love ( Fred Weasley )
by nevilleslongbottom
Summary: VICIOUS LOVE; "Violet Villaire is determined to prove that she's still vicious like her parents after being sorted into the house that's quite literally the physical embodiment of chocolate chip cookies. Entering the life-threatening and cut-throat Triwizard Tournament is a great start but initiating a prank war with the Weasley twins? Not so much."; [VIOLENT DELIGHTS SERIES]
1. xx - Introduction

**VICIOUS LOVE**  
 _ **oo**_. Extended Summary

* * *

 **viciouslove** ━━━ **viciouslove ━━━ viciouslove ━━━ viciouslove**

* * *

 **VIOLET VILLAIRE IN** all truthfulness is not as vicious as her name sounds. If anything she's vivacious but not vicious or villainous. Violet is the good apple from a family of bad seeds. However that's not to say she didn't try to be the bad seed, the vicious little darling her fathers wanted her to be, she really did try but being sorted into the house that's quite literally the physical embodiment of chocolate chip cookies has certainly put a damper on her predisposition for being vicious. And now, entering her her sixth year at Hogwarts, Violet is known as vivacious rather than vicious.

This has got to change — Violet can't let her fathers, two of the Dark Lord's most loyal soldiers, think she is some little weak thing. Being a Hufflepuff borne from a family of vicious Slytherins and sharp-tongued Ravenclaws doesn't look to good on her record especially learning from her fathers that the Dark Lord will be returning to his former glory in no time at all. Which means 'vivacious Violet' is running out of time to prove that she's 'vicious Violet' and that she can make her fathers proud despite donning that annoying yellow tie.

Her plans seem to fall right into place when her headmaster announces Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament that year and she's thankfully just old enough to join. Things get even juicier when a pair of Blood-Traitors — and not just any Blood-Traitors, the Weasley twins come to her asking for her help in making an Ageing Potion. It looks as if being that vicious snake she was meant to be is going to a walk in the park . . . .

* * *

 **viciouslove ━━━ viciouslove ━━━ viciouslove ━━━ viciouslove**

* * *

 _x_

 _X_

 _x_

━━━ **INTRODUCING THE VILLAINS (** _er, sorry_ **) THE VILLAIRES . . .**

 _x_

 _X_

 _x_

ANA DE ARMAS  
 ** _is_**  
VIOLET VILLAIRE

 _x_

 _X_

 _x_

OSCAR ISSAC  
 ** _is_**  
VICTOR VILLAIRE

 _x_

 _X_

 _x_

SEBASTIAN STAN  
 ** _is_**  
BETELGEUSE VILLAIRE **_née_** BLACK

 _x_

 _X_

 _x_

* * *

 **viciouslove ━━━ viciouslove ━━━ viciouslove ━━━ viciouslove**

* * *

━━━━ **author's note** :

 **I am literally SO excited for this story! the Villaires are the softest, and most vicious family ever and I love them with my whole heart! I hope you enjoy them just as much as I do! I have the prologue done and I'm starting the first chapter as I post this so I'm really hoping I don't lose inspiration for this because I love Violet so much and I have so much planned for her story and I'm just so excited! I haven't written a Fred fic that I've actually posted and I'm super excited to try it out because Fred was my first Harry Potter crush (the second was Neville obvs) and I've really done him dirty by never posting the fics I have about him! But I'm finally doing it! Here we go!**

 **started: october, twenty-eighth, twenty-nineteen**  
 **publihed: october, thirty-first, twenty nineteen**  
 **finished: tba**


	2. o - Withering Loyalty

**PROLOGUE**  
 _ **o**_. Withering Loyalty

* * *

 **viciouslove** ━━━ **viciouslove ━━━ viciouslove ━━━ viciouslove**

* * *

 **IN SOME WAYS** outside of physical appearances, Betelgeuse Villaire is just like his twin sister Bellatrix Lestrange. And in other ways, he is not like her at all. He realises this a few months before his lovely little Violet is supposed to turn three, he realises that perhaps he's not as tough and vicious as he claims to be. He watches the scene on unfold with uncertain eyes, his sister's lover — a French Pureblood he's only met once or twice before — Baylen Baudelaire is on her knees in her native tongue begging for a life. Not her life but her child's life, a child that he suspects might share blood with Bellatrix as well but he's always been too afraid to ask.

The child in question is only a few days old, born at the very end of July. From what Betelgeuse can gather of the chaotic situation, Bellatrix believes the child, possibly her child, could be the child that is threatening their master's existence. She holds the pink blankets just out of her lover's reach, Bellatrix doesn't look happy as she says that must make sure the child is not the threat but even the fact his sister had the audacity to give up a baby so small and fragile like that, sends a shiver up his spine.

Of course, Betelgeuse is loyal to the Dark Lord, he has done everything to serve him with everything he has but a child, much less a Pureblood child, being sent to slaughter just feels wrong to him. He would never be able to do that to his precious little flower. If that made him weak or a traitor, Betelgeuse didn't care, he would never be able to hurt his daughter or anyone in his family like that. He goes home and hugs Violet all night long, he sings her all the lullabies he knows, Betelgeuse cradles her like it's the last night he has with her.

That's the last time he sees Bellatrix's lover or that infant. He's not sure what happened to them but he never asks because his sister is never the same after that night. After that night, they're never the same, Betelgeuse can hardly stand to look her in the eyes — the question of: did she really sacrifice a (her?) baby for their Dark Lord? It haunts him every day, he can't even bare to be in the same room as their master anymore, always worrying that his daughter, his precious little Violet could be next.

After that he never truly feels as loyal as he acts to be. Betelgeuse doesn't change his views exactly nor does he stray from the Dark Lord but he's never the same after realising just what it means to be loyal. If it meant sacrificing his precious little Violet than Betelgeuse Villaire doesn't think he want to be loyal anymore. To say that is a death sentence, to even think that could be crossing the line especially when his two sisters and the Dark Lord are skilled Legilimens. But, Betelgeuse can feel his loyalty to Lord Voldemort withering away like the flowers on his kitchen table. With every moment he spends with his precious little Violet, his doubts of what he's doing get stronger and stronger and he feels trapped, you can't just _stop_ being a Death-Eater, that's not how it works.

Then Halloween comes and Voldemort attempts the assassination of the little infant who dares threaten him but he fails and he withers away just like Betelgeuse's loyalty. He falls and the war Betelgeuse had started as a soldier in comes to an abrupt halt and he's left wondering who is he now — still a loyal Death-Eater, a loving father, a conflicted Soldier? He and his husband quickly move on in their master's absence, Victor's acting to throw off the aurors and Ministry and Betelgeuse is finally free; free to love and cherish his darling Violet without the fear of losing her hanging over his head, he's free. Between his family inheritance and Victor's they are able to pay off the Ministry and they are free to live their lives without any charges unlike Bellatrix Lestrange and Valora Villaire who go to Azkaban for torturing the Longbottoms past the brink of insanity in a fleeting attempt to find their fallen master.

Christmas comes along, the first Christmas in almost a decade where neither Betelgeuse or Victor have to worry about Death-Eater meetings or raids. They finally get to spend it in front of a crackling fire with Butterbeer and their four-year-old little Violet who just learned her first swear word and won't stop saying it over and over no matter how many times her papas tell her not to. It's peaceful and then there's a knock on the door. They think it's the Malfoys at first or maybe even the Tonks — Andromeda has desperately been reaching out to Betelegeuse these past few weeks but it's neither of them. It's a familiar but almost forgotten face — "Baudelaire?!"

Baylen Baudelaire stands at the door, covered in snow and looking like she hadn't slept in weeks, she gives him a grim smiles showing off her yellowing teeth and then she starts to cry hysterically "Happy chreestmas, Betel! Spending eet with your daughtair I see, mon daughtair's spending it in 'eaven you see et mon family won't take me back and I'm zo lonely and she's dead and your seestair she — she killed her! She killed our daughtair, she killed mon precious Rosalie, she was only deux dais old!"

Betelgeuse swallows dryly, his heart hammers in his chest as Baylen confirms the worst, he keeps his wand pointed at her in case she wants revenge against them but Baylen appears to be unarmed. From behind him, Victor grows tense and he says: "Well, I was going to offer you some Firewhiskey but it seems you've already gotten into your own stash at your own home, Baudelaire."

"I do not 'ave a 'ome, Veehlaiyaire! Et I 'ave not been drinking! Let me come inside, I 'ave news for you." Baylen says bitterly, narrowing her blue eyes. Baylen used to be beautiful, he often thought that she could've been a Veela but her beauty had deteriorated since the last time he saw her a year ago, her round face had sunken in and she looked more like a skeleton than anything, her blonde hair looks like it hadn't been washed in weeks, maybe months. The once shiny curls were now damp, knotted, and dirty strings. She looks terrible, Betelgeuse feels bad for her.

"You can tell us the news right here, Baudelaire." Betelgeuse says shortly, no matter how badly he felt for her, he isn't stupid enough to let her into his home.

Baylen looks him dead in the eye and for the second time that night, he's told news that makes his heart stop "Zee Dark Lord iz still alive."

"I knew that." Victor says calmly, looking ready to shut the door on Baylen.

"No." Betelgeuse breathes out.

Victor turns to look at his husband with a shocked expression while Baylen gives Betelgeuse a tearful smirk, she continues speaking "Zere are ways for 'im to return to 'iz proper power. Zere iz no stopping zat but I can 'elp you, Betel, I can protect your daughtair, your precious little Violet. You 'ave angered him, your lack of reaching out to find him like your seestairs will bring 'iz wrath when 'ee returns and who do you think will be the subject of 'iz wrath?"

At this both Betelgeuse and Victor pale, they're suddenly both very aware of their daughter's presence, she's kneeling down between their legs, gripping on Betelgeuse's reindeer pyjama bottoms as she stares up at Baylen with wide doe-eyes, they're grey just like Betelgeuse's. Violet has always been intrigued by new people, teaching her stranger danger is going to be a chore for them. They have no idea how long Violet has been standing with them but they make attempt to usher her away, between the fact Violet will pitch a fit and Baylen has their attention in a chokehold.

"All I am azking iz that you 'elp me avenge my darling Rosalie when ze time comes and I will 'elp you betray ze Dark Lord and keep your daughtair zafe. I zink zat iz a pretty good deal. Zo, what do you zay Veehlaiyaires? Are you in or are you in?"

And this is where Betelgeuse is different from his twin, Bellatrix would never so easily betray their Dark Lord like this and certainly not with the lack of guilt he is feeling, he nods his head firmly, reaching out and shaking Baylen's hand with his free one and he seals the deal. If he gets caught, he could be killed, they all could be killed. But he has got to do it for Violet. Much to his relief, Victor follows suit and seals the deal with Baylen. Anything for Violet, anything for their family. And then Violet steps forward and reaches out her tiny hand to shake Baylen's, although she doesn't have a single clue as to what is going on, Violet likes to be included. Baylen's demeanour softens drastically as she bends downs and shakes Violet's hand.

"You 'ave a deal, Violet Veehlaiyaire, I will protect you with everything I 'ave." Baylen says softly, tears staining her dirty cheeks clean as she stairs at Violet with pure adoration, she uses her other hand to poke Violet's tiny nose.

* * *

 **viciouslove** ━━━ **viciouslove ━━━ viciouslove ━━━ viciouslove**

* * *

━━━ **author's note** :

 **Betelgeuse is baby and he loves his husband and daughter so much and he's just SO soft but also SO vicious and I love him so much THE VILLAIRES OWN MY UWUS, THEY'RE THE BEST FAMILY! ALSO I'm so excited to be writing canon-compliant Bellatrix! She really** _ **murdered**_ **a baby in the prologue AND I cannot wait for karma to beat her for it! Of course, I still can't not write her as a lesbian — Bellatrix screams Big Lesbian Energy to me and you'll never be able to change my mind! I was gonna wait until tomorrow to post this but I'm living off that MCR reunion rush and** **rαvεπ** _ **pressured**_ **me to lol! I hope you enjoyed the prologue!**


	3. xx - Act One: Game of Survival

**ACT ONE**  
 _ **pt, i.**_ Game of Survival

* * *

 **viciouslove** ━━━ **viciouslove ━━━ viciouslove ━━━ viciouslove**

* * *

━━━━ **IN THIS GAME OF SURVIVAL . . .**

 _x_

 _X_

 _x_

Violet Villaire is determined to prove that she's still vicious like her parents after being sorted into the house that's quite literally the physical embodiment of chocolate chip cookies. Entering the life-threatening and cut-throat Triwizard Tournament is a great start but starting a prank war with the self-described prank kings of Hogwarts, not so much. All Violet wanted to do was be chosen by that tournament to prove that she wasn't a meek little Hufflepuff and while she was at it humiliate the Weasley twins — huge Blood-Traitors by her parents' standard who had come to her for help with an Ageing Potion under the pretence that she's a friendly little Hufflepuff. It all fell into her lap, really, their misplaced trust was too great not to take advantage of and so she decided to screw up the potion on purpose and while it worked, it also backfired on her severely because the Weasley twins always fight back and they don't fight fair.

 _x_

 _X_

 _x_

 **VIOLET MUST PROVE HER EVILNESS TO HER** ( _not-so_ ) **EVIL DADS** ,  
 **FIGHT TWO SETS OF BLOOD-TRAITOR TWINS, AND TO TOP OF IT**  
 **ALL, MAYBE COMPETE IN THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT? ━━━━**

 _x_

 _X_

 _x_

* * *

 **viciouslove** ━━━ **viciouslove ━━━ viciouslove ━━━ viciouslove**

* * *

 _x_

 _X_

 _x_

 **the token lesbian vodka aunt says** : ❝If I ever see you acting  
like that again, I'll make your fathers look like two wounded puppies!❞  
ROSAMUND PIKE **_is_** BAYLEN BAUDELAIRE

 _x_

 _X_

 _x_

 **the ghost girl says** : ❝Well, at least I have friends, _Villain_!❞  
KIERNAN SHIPKA **_is_** NATHALIA LONGBOTTOM

 _x_

 _X_

 _x_

 **the way too happy-go-lucky best friend says** : ❝Can't you just leave Longbottom alone for like once, Vi?❞  
JORDAN FISHER **_is_** CEDRIC DIGGORY

 _x_

 _X_

 _x_

 **the mysterious ghost says** : ❝Hey, Villaire, tell your aunt she can get fu —❞  
MAYA HAWKE **is** MARNIE BLUE

 _x_

 _X_

 _x_

* * *

 **viciouslove** ━━━ **viciouslove ━━━ viciouslove ━━━ viciouslove**

* * *

━━━ **author's note** :

 **I know we stan Violet and Fred as enemies to lovers but in this house, we stan Violet and Nathalia as enemies to best friends first and foremost!**


	4. i - Keeping Up With the Villaires

**CHAPTER ONE**  
 _ **i**_. Keeping Up With the Villaires

* * *

 **viciouslove** ━━━ **viciouslove ━━━ viciouslove ━━━ viciouslove**

* * *

 **NO ONE EXPECTED** little Violet Valora Villaire to be sorted into Hufflepuff when the little doe-eyed girl entered the magical school for the very first time. It happened to be the most chaotic and surprising thing to happen to the Villaire family in _centuries_ , to put emphasis on this event, they can't even _remember_ what the last surprising thing was. Her fathers weren't nearly as surprised as her aunts, uncles, and definitely not her grandmother, Vera because they certainly remember her every stranger is a friend phase but neither Victor or Betelgeuse had planned on their darling daughter being sorted in the house of the friendly and soft. Her aunts and uncles were _so_ shocked but no one was _as_ shocked as Grandma Vera who had sudden heart attack and died upon hearing the news. _That_ was upsetting for Violet to say the least, her aunts and uncles on the other had thought this was a godsend — they had been waiting for Vera Villaire to kick the bucket for years. But, even more surprisingly they accepted it — at least to the point where they didn't disown her for it but snarky remarks are thrown around at every lavish party the Villaires throw.

Violet Villaire hates being a Hufflepuff, she hates the colour yellow, she doesn't care if she looks good in it, it's a sickeningly happy and good couple — Violet Villaire is not supposed to be good, she's supposed to be vicious, violent, and evil. How can she be evil when she's waltzing around wearing a bright yellow tie, it's even worse that her eyes are the size of the moon and she gives off friendly vibes. She'd rather have inherited the Black's signature bitch face instead of their stupid grey eyes, at least she'd have something evil-looking about her. Unfortunately, Violet isn't that lucky, she looks like the most innocent, naive person ever and everyone thinks she's weak; Villaires nor Blacks aren't supposed to be weak.

The only good thing, Violet supposes, about being sorted into Hufflepuff was befriending Cedric Diggory; technically the Diggory aren't the most respectable families around but they are Purebloods and her father's liked them well enough, they especially liked Cedric. They thought he was perfect for her, he was the day to her night, the sweet to her bitter, the sun to her moon. In Betelgeuse's eyes, he was the James to her Sirius and that was something he thought Violet needed in her life, so against his family's wishes, her and Victor let Cedric into their lives. Adopting strange, friendly Purebloods into their family isn't something unusual for Victor and Betelgeuse to do, not since they brought Baylen Baudelaire into their mansion — Merlin, knows the poor thing would've never made it alone.

And so, the Villaires, at least three of them — plus Baylen, move past little, darling Violet being sorted into Hufflepuff and move onto to more important, pressing issues, for instance, the Quidditch World Cup and what she should wear to it because — "Come on Diggs, I gotta look good! Viktor bloody Krum is going to be there, he's like a superstar!"

Violet is spending the night at the Diggory household, as she usually does during the summer months and she's trying to get Cedric's help for her outfit to the Quidditch World Cup, which happens to be tomorrow. Although, she's getting his help against his will, having come storming into his room moments before he was about to fall asleep, demanding to know what skirt goes better with what shirt. They all sort of look the same to him, especially in his sleepy state, he stares at his best friend then yawns.

"Diggs!" She whines impatiently and she pouts, waving the different items around, "Help me, I'm having a _crisis_!"

"And I'm dying of sleep deprivation, please, Vi. Can't we leave this for the morning. I'm tired!" Cedric says, giving a fake yawn and then he buries himself under his covers.

Violet whines again, stomping her foot "Diggs we can't leave such important matters like this for early morning like tomorrow!" she says, sounding scandalised. _Ever the drama queen_ , Cedric thinks, but he refuses to leave the comfort of his blanket cocoon even as Violet continues to whine.

"Why don't you ask my mum, she's better at this stuff."

"She's already in bed."

"You had no problem waking me up, what's the big deal about waking up my mum. I'm sure she'd love to help you with this." Cedric says, rolling his eyes although Violet can't see it, "After all, she's used to your dramatics — oof!"

Something hard hits him, although he can't see it being hidden under his covers and all, Cedric knows that it's Violet's shoe because this wouldn't be the first time that she's thrown her shoes at him. He sighs exasperated at his best friends antics, he really should've befriended Heidi Macavoy instead, there'd be a lot less clothing crises and shoe throwing involved if only he had turned to the redhead first. Instead, Cedric is left to wallow in the misery of being best friends with the ever dramatic Violet Villaire, what did he ever do to deserve this?

"I'm not dramatic, Diggs. The difference is your mother is an absolute angel and she deserves all the rest she can get after having to deal with your ugly face all day!" Violet quips earning a muffled groan from Cedric.

"Ouch, Vi, you wound me deeply."

"Please, if anything I've lightly bruised your over inflated ego." Violet rolls her eyes, "But, you could do with getting knocked off that pedestal you put yourself on."

"Oh, I have the inflated ego, Vi?!" Cedric laughs incredulously, "Remember that time that Oliver Wood complimented your earrings and you spent the next month acting like you were high and mighty?"

"I had every right to be! _The Oliver Wood_ , complimented me on something that had nothing to do with Quidditch ("The earrings looked like Golden Snitches, that's why, Vi!") I was special! ("You are not special, Vi!") Actually, I'll have you know that Wood asked me out a date a week later and we ended up snogging, so, yeah, Diggs, I am bloody special."

"Didn't he end up dating Percy Weasley like two months after the whole earring thing?"

"Not the point, my point is, Wood didn't just compliment my earrings because they looked like Golden Snitches, he did that because he actually fancied me a bit." Violet says smugly, "It's a shame we only had one date, we could've been a power couple, Hogwarts could've been at our feet — and he chose Percy Weasley of all people? _Yikes_ , like why not Flint or what about that bloke that was in our house that just graduated? _Honestly_ , he could've done much better." There's a pause and then Violet remembers what she came in Cedric's room for, "Anyway, back to _the_ most _important_ subject, which one looks better?"

Relenting, Cedric lowers his covers and surveys the outfits Violet had with her, he sighs exasperatedly. Cedric wasn't bad with fashion, his mother, Nancy Diggory, had once been a popular seamstress and he had inherited her eye for fashion and, of course, he was friends with the Villaire family and they are the icons of gothic fashion so, Cedric isn't clueless when it comes to picking out the perfect outfit but as he looked over them again, he realised they did indeed all look pretty much the same. He'd hex her if he could, he had little less than a month before he could do that though, he sighs again.

"The red one with the black shirt, now please let me sleep, you fashion demon!"

 _x_

 _X_

 _x_

* * *

 **viciouslove** ━━━ **viciouslove ━━━ viciouslove ━━━ viciouslove**

* * *

 _x_

 _X_

 _x_

The Diggorys, much like Violet are morning people. For a long time, Violet had pinned the fact that she was a morning person on the sole reason for her being sorted into Hufflepuff because what kind of evil, vicious person can be happy in the mornings? But then it turned out that her cousin, Draco Malfoy, is surprisingly a morning person and although he isn't evil, he's rather quite vicious and not to mention a Slytherin. So, being a morning person is not the reason she got sorted into the weak house but rather just an annoying characteristic that drives her fathers, who are not morning people at all, crazy when she's always so bubbly in the mornings at their manor. But, being a morning person does have it's perks, take today for example, there's no way Violet would be going to the World Cup if she wasn't a morning person, she may not mind being up so early but she does know that it's an unGodly hour to be up at.

Nancy Diggory stays home, saying she has a dress to fix for a friend of hers but Amos, Cedric, and Violet herself head off to the World Cup but first they must climb up Stoatshead Hill to look for the Portkey that would take them to the Cup. It turns out to be a mouldy old boot, an unobtrusive object so Muggles wouldn't go about picking it up but not even Violet wanted to touch the ratty thing. Violet sneers at the boot in Amos' hand and wishes that it could've been an empty bottle instead, Cedric laughs at her expression and calls her a priss, she punches him in the arm and flips him off.

"Ah, yes. Nearly time, now Violet, dear, will you be sticking with us or are you going off to find your dads?" Amos asks, checking the watch on his wrist.

"Although your company is wonderful, Mr. Diggory, I'm afraid I can only stand Cedric for so long and I will indeed be going to find my dads as soon as I can." Violet says, shooting Cedric a dirty look, in return he gives her a wounded one and presses his hand to his chest.

Amos chuckles, "Alright, now we're just waiting for the Weasleys — oh, there they are! — Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!"

A large group of people stand silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop, Violet rolls her eyes. _The Weasleys_ , she sneers, _what a bunch of Blood-Traitors_. She had never interacted with them before because of their status and she didn't have much of a bone to pick with them like the Malfoys did but she'd still rather not be close to them. What if their Blood-Traitorness rubbed off on her, that's what her Aunt Vanya said, she's got higher chance of becoming a filthy Blood-Traitor because she was sorted into Hufflepuff and the last thing Violet needs is to be standing around a bunch of the biggest Blood-Traitors out there; next to the Longbottoms that is.

"Amos!" The leader of the Weasley group, the father Violet suspects, says as he comes over to greet them, his children following behind him. It turns out that he brought a Muggle-Born and Harry Potter with him as well, which is probably the only reason he could afford to go to this thing, Violet's pretty sure that if you have Potter with you, you can do anything you'd please. That's how it seems to work at Hogwarts.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," Mr. Weasley says, "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric, and is that Violet Villaire with you? Ah, I thought so, her father, Victor Villaire works in the same department."

Violet wants to gag at the man's audacity to speak her name but she must be polite because he dad's always taught her to do so plus she's with Amos and Cedric and she doesn't want them to be upset with her, so she just smiles and nods her head.

"Hi," Cedric says, looking around at them all and smiling. Everybody says 'hi' back except for the Weasley twins, who merely nod. They obviously still haven't quite forgiven Cedric for beating their team, Gryffindor, in the first Quidditch match of the previous year. Violet scowls at them, _what a bunch of gits_.

"He said 'hi', you should say 'hi' back, you don't want to be rude now do you, Weasels?" Violet says, glaring at the twins who glare right back but nevertheless they mutter 'hellos' to Cedric. Although they do it a bit snippily, the fact they even complied is enough for Violet to smile smugly and then beam up at Cedric who shakes his head, looking exasperated.

"Long walk, Arthur?" Amos asks.

"Not too bad," Mr. Weasley replies, "We live just on the other side of the village there. You?"

"Had to get up at two, didn't we, Ced, Vi? I tell you, I'll be glad when he's got his Apparition test. Still . . . Not complaining . . . Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it for a sackful of Galleons — and the tickets cost about that. Mind you, looks like I got off easy. . ." Amos Diggory says, peering around at the three Weasley boys, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley girl, "All these yours, Arthur?"

"Oh no, only the redheads," said Mr. Weasley, pointing out his children. "This is Hermione, friend of Ron's — and Harry, another friend —"

"Merlin's beard," said Amos Diggory, his eyes widening. "Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Er — yeah," said Harry.

"Ced's talked about you, of course," Amos says, "Told us all about playing against you last year . . . I said to him, I said — Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will . . . You beat Harry Potter!"

Violet snorts as Cedric blushes, if Violet was being technical, Cedric didn't exactly beat Harry Potter, the Dementors did. Cedric gets embarrassed when anyone talks about that match because he doesn't think that he won it fair and square, Cedric mutters: "Harry fell off his broom, Dad, I told you . . . It was an accident. . . ."

"Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" Amos roars, slapping his son on his back, "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman . . . But the best man won, I'm sure Harry'd say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"

"Must be nearly time," Mr. Weasley says quickly, pulling out his watch, "Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets," Amos says, "There aren't any more of us in this area, are there?"

"Not that I know of," says Mr. Weasley, "Yes, it's a minute off. . . . We'd better get ready. . . ." he then looks to the Muggle-Born, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, "You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do —"

With great difficulty, owing to their bulky backpacks, the ten of them crowded around the old boot held out by Amos Diggory. Mr. Weasley begins to countdown to when the Portkey will take off and although she'd never say it out loud, she's quite thankful he did that, Violet always has to prepare herself before using one not because she hated traveling by Portkey or because it made her sick but because the loud noise of the wind in her ears always annoyed her to no end. It happens immediately after Mr. Weasley gets to one, there's violent pull behind her navel and she's suddenly in the howling wind in a swilr of colours. Violet hates the sound of wind so close to her ears.

Then just as suddenly they hit the floor, unlike the Weasleys, Muggle-Born, and Potter, Violet manages to stay upright alongside Cedric, Amos, and Mr. Weasley. She laughs at the ones on the ground, ignoring the warning look Cedric gives her. It's a warning look she should've heeded because she ends up on the ground right on top of them because the Weasley girl thought it'd be smart of her to go and trip Violet.

Violet gets to her feet just as quickly, brushing the Blood-Traitor filth and dirt off of her very expensive outfit. They're in a deserted stretch of misty moor, in front of them stand two grumpy wizards, one being her dad. Her eyes widen in surprise at the sight of Victor Villaire standing next to the wizard wearing a poncho and a kilt.

She comes walking forward, although she's surprised to see him, she's quite happy as well "Dad!"

Victor's grumpy expression melts away as he sees his only daughter "My little flower, there you are!"

From the corner of her eye she sees Mr. Weasley handing over the Portkey to the other wizard, Violet moves forward and hugs her dad "What are you doing here, dad?"

Victor sighs "Valentino is in St. Mungo's, he was supposed to be at this post."

Her eyes widen "Uncle Val, oh no, is he alright?"

Victor waves her off "Your Aunt Victoria was right, he was indeed being haunted by your dearest grandmother, he merely had a breakdown, he couldn't keep up with her ghoulish ways anymore. Oh, that reminds me! You will be given Valentino's share of the Villaire fortune, your grandmother's ghost is going to the Ministry to have her will changed."

"I've only been gone a week, what have I missed?" Violet says, blinking in surprise. Although she shouldn't have been _that_ surprised, Uncle Valentino had always been Grandmother Vera's least favourite son, her dad smiles at her then kisses her forehead, "He is alright though? Uncle Val, I mean?"

"Oh, he's alright. It's just Val, you know him. Now, that's only what happened in the last day, you should've seen what happened at our last ball ("Dad, you had a ball without me, that's no fair!") it was a mess, my darling. But, don't worry, your father will fill you in on everything you missed while you were with the Diggorys. Our tent is in the first field you'll come across, the site manager is a Muggle named Mr. Roberts." Victor says then kisses her forehead again, "Do try and enjoy the game for me, my little flower, seeing as I can't watch it myself. I have to fill in for your uncle all day."

Violet beams and kisses his cheek "I will dad, I'll get you something wicked for a souvenir, see you later!"

 _x_

 _X_

 _x_

* * *

 **viciouslove** ━━━ **viciouslove ━━━ viciouslove ━━━ viciouslove**

* * *

 _x_

 _X_

 _x_

 **author's note:**

 **This is the most basic title** _ **I**_ **could've given the first chapter of this book but I** _ **couldn't**_ **help it! The Villaires are like the gay and evil version of the Kardashians so it's fitting I guess (not really but I** _ **couldn't**_ **think of anything else!) also Cedric and Violet are the bestest of friends and I love them so much,, the ultimate brotp of this story — at least relating to Violet and a canon character that is! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **P.S I'm sorry about the slander of the Hufflepuff house, it hurts me (a Hufflepuff) too!**


End file.
